fandom_of_shugo_charafandomcom-20200213-history
Kohane Tsukikage
Kohane Tsikage is an international model known as Jewel Sachihana, daughter of Japanese with a Frenchman, came to Japan by the influence of Tsukasa. Her shugo charas are Ai that represents her love for shoujo manga, Marie is her desire to overcome her fear for skating and for always being elegant girl and Mimi who represents her desire to always be able to create an awesome spectacle for everyone. Later in the series she have become corrupted by the X-EGGs and Perfect-EGGs and because of that she corrupts her last Shugo Chara to Pain(which represent her hate and suffer from singing) who later comes back to normal to Heal who represent her desire to sing without any hate in the heart. Physical description Personality She is known as Seiyo Academy "Mature and cold" and becomes popular as Amu. Favourites and Least Favourites History She is carrying the Humpty chain that says she received a mysterious old lady years ago. Lives alone in an apartment and is well lonely. In the course of the series she falls in love with Nagihiko. She is a very good singer but she hates to sing. Guardian Characters Ai She represents the love of shoujo manga of Kohane, Ai has personality similar to that of Ran, like every kind of shoujo manga is the faithful companion Kohane and she is the shugo chara that most understand her. Marie Marie represent Kohane desire to overcome her fears and become a true ladie. Marie is very polite but has a difficult personality, she always wants to be next to Kohane in dificult moments and when she sees some act that "blasphemy to good manners." Hani Hani represent her desire to always shine in the stage and give to her loved ones the best show ever. She always lively, always this smiling, loves doing stunts and all kinds of artistic shows. Heal/Leah While Leah is the desire to Kohane in spreading suffering to the music, Heal is the desire to Kohane in spreading good feelings with the music. Leah is the perfect egg and X egg, after she finds out that he would soon have to make the risk of surgery, Kohane while she despairs her heart keeps it free of her passion so Leah born. Leah is the opposite of Heal. Powers Character Changes Ai with Ai Kohane changes her personality with her when she sees a shoujo manga that she secretly wants too, this time a beret with two hearts appear. Marie Marie changes Kohane personality when she needs to overcome something, she have to ice skating or not know how to act in a particular situation.Two roses appears in her hair when she do a chara change, Hani Hani changes Kohane personality in an important show when she feels that Kohane is not satisfied with that. A moon and a star appears in her cheeks when she do a chara change, Heal/Leah Character Transformations Shoujo Heart Appearance: Abilities: Ice Rose Appearance: Abilities: Shinning Pierrot Appearance: Abilities: Pain Song Appearance: Abilities: Heal Song Appearance: Abilities: Relationships Family Love Life Friendships Aliases Trivia Category:Nattysakura Category:Characters